As already anticipated in the main application, the transportation of glass panels or the like is generally carried out by assembling same on racks, which are integrally are made of wood and configured by a pair of pedestals provided with protecting wedges where mirrored angular walls are formed, thus making out the structural framework for the juxtaposition of glass panels.
Another kind of container found in the market for accommodating and transporting flat glass is configured by a structural framework comprised of four U-shaped cross-section troughs which are attached to one another and made of wood, the inner portion of each trough being provided with wedges which are, in turn, made of rubber for supporting the edges of every flat glass packaged therein. Said framework type containers are also known as “End Caps” and are traditionally used in flat glass storage and transportation logistics.
But this kind of container is extremely heavy due to the substantial volume and material used, besides the fact that wood panels make it difficult to assemble same, thus bringing about a slow and laborious production.
Another inconvenience is the fact that the constructiveness of said container makes it impossible to disassemble same, thus requiring the use of a huge area for storing the container.
Another inconvenience is the fact that the containers made of treated wood require a sanitary treatment when designed to be exported, thus increasing the cost for trading same.